I'm Coming Home Continued
by AlanaFaith2
Summary: This is a continuation of Paradox of Love's story I'm Coming Home, which she generously allowed me to adopt for her! First three chapters are on her account. Jess came home for Summer Break. What happened during her time at college? Read to find out!


**_A/N: Hey! I'm taking over this story from Paradox of Love; the first three chapters are on her account. Thank you Paradox of Love for letting me continue your story! All story ideas belong to both Paradox of Love and Heather Vogel Frederick. So this is basically the 4_****_th_****_ chapter to Paradox of Love's story 'I'm Coming Home.' Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Jess POV:**

I woke up to the sun pouring in through the open windows. I turned my head around and saw Kyle lying next to me. Hold it, Kyle?! What happened?

From beside me, Kyle groaned and turned to face me. I swallowed hard as I realized just how close his face was to mine.

"Hey, babe," he says, grinning. I rolled my eyes and promptly sat up.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Can't you remember? We had a sleepover!" Kyle replies, grinning at me immaturely. I gave him a look that told him to be serious. Kyle snorts. "Relax, Jess."

I sigh and hop out from under the covers. "My parents are going to kill me..."

"Why? It's not like anything happened. Besides, I told your mom you were with me."

My eyebrows narrow. "That's odd. And she just let this happen?!"

Kyle grins. "What can I say? I'm charming." I snort and grab my clothes and head to the shower.

"Sure, whatever you say, babe," I reply, grinning at him cheekily as I quickly close the door in his face.

Well, this was certainly an odd turn of events. Darcy cheating on me, it still hurts a lot. I was wrong ever to trust him in the first place. At least I got to see his true colors now, before I did something I would later regret. And now I have Kyle, the guy in the shadows who had always liked me. Why was I so blind? It's just like Emma says, we love those who hate us, and hate those who love us. Well, now Darcy and Megan (and Becca too) can go do whatever they like. Because I don't care anymore.

* * *

**Kyle's POV:**

Jess closes the door behind her as she enters the bathroom. I sit up in bed and run my fingers through my hair. I can't believe it! Jess actually likes me now! I just have to find a way to ask her to be my girlfriend. I can't believe Darcy ever treated her like that! I know one thing; I most certainly won't treat her the same way.

Jess soon re-enters the room, her hair wet and wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She looks beautiful.

I guess I must have stared too long because Jess soon sighed and snapped her fingers.

"My face is up here!" She exclaims, annoyed, and pointed to her face. I grin, sheepishly.

"Sorry," I say, before jumping up and giving her a quick kiss. She squeals and pushes me away.

"You stink. Go shower."

* * *

By 8:30 we were both ready and we went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom and Dad had already left for work, leaving the house just to ourselves. I went to a cupboard and pulled out a box full of cereal, then poured it into two bowls, one for Jess, and one for me. Jess brought out the milk from the refrigerator and we sat down at the small round kitchen table. I deliberately slurp my milk, as I spoon some into my mouth, making Jess giggle, even though I could tell she was desperately trying not to.

She smiles at me and rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot, Kyle." She grabs her bowl and places it in the sink.

"That's why you love me," I smirk. Jess rolls her eyes again and snorts.

"Keep dreaming, buddy, keep dreaming," she teases. I swivel around in my chair and face her. The sun just peeks in through the blinds covering the kitchen window and shines around Jess, illuminating her beauty even more.

"So... what are your plans for today?" I ask. She turns around and leans up against the counter.

"Not much," she shrugs. "I should probably get back to the farm... I've spent hardly any time with Mom or Dad or the twins, and soon enough summer break is going to end." I snort in response and cross over so I stand in front of her.

"Babe, it's only June."

"Well, yeah, I know, but..." I cut her off with a kiss.

"I'll give you a ride," I say, eventually, reluctantly breaking apart. Jess gives me a rueful grin and she grabs her coat, which she left downstairs.

* * *

We step out into the open air and see the houses and cars rush down the road. Jess grins and stares at the bullet holes that is forever sketched into the bricks of my house. They are said to have been fired in the Revolutionary War itself. _That's _how old my house is.

"Don't you ever wonder about the Jones' family?" Jess asks, referencing the family that lived in my house during the 1700s, after reading the plaque next to the wall. "Why Elisha Jones, of all people?"

I shrug. "Guess that's not for us to know. That's the beauty of it, I think. We get to invent our own stories."

Jess gives me an inquisitive look.

"You're a strange guy, Kyle Anderson, a strange guy indeed." Then she grins at me before getting back into the car.

* * *

We drive in silence, and eventually, we reach Half Moon Farm, on the other side of town. I pull the car up right beside the barn, all the Delaney's already hard at work on the farm. I can see Mr. Delaney and Josh, their farmhand, ploughing the fields, and Mrs. Delaney is gardening their vegetables. The barn door is wide open and inside the twins are milking the goats, and spilling most of the milk over themselves in the process. Jess gives me an exasperated grin as she realizes what her brothers are doing.

"Bye, Kyle, I've gotta go." She leans over and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, before exiting the car and screaming at her brothers. "Dylan! Ryan! Stop making that awful mess! We need that milk in the bucket, not on you!" Her brothers turn and look shamefaced, as their parents also come over to the barn and start scolding the high school freshmen. Wow, freshmen. They really are getting old.

Deciding that it's time to leave, I pull out the driveway and cruise back down the road. I really am lucky. I, Kyle Anderson, am the luckiest guy on earth. Jess Delaney finally admitted she likes me. She's my girlfriend, and I swear I won't let anything bad ever happen to her again.

* * *

**_Ooh, famous last words, huh Kyle? Anyway, what do you think? I know a lot of it is in Kyle's POV, sorry, got kinda carried away. And yeah... it's not a Jarcy story, which surprised me enough because I love Jarcy stories (they are seriously the best couple ever). However, my other story, Life's Score, has plenty of Jarcy (or Dess, whichever you prefer), to keep you all happy! The new chapter for that should be up soon!_**

**_And I know the writing for this isn't very good either... I'm trying my best with this though! Sorry it's so short (it's seriously short); the plot should start picking up soon! It probably won't be very long, 5 or 6 chapters at the most. Again, if you don't understand what is going on, read Paradox of Love's story... I've adopted (continued) this from her; and the first three chapters are on her account! Woohoo! Please review!_**


End file.
